Take the Plunge/Part 2/Gallery
Capture168.PNG|So... Screen Shot 2019-10-31 at 6.51.50 PM.png Capture402.PNG|Then I choose Pencil! Capture169.PNG|TD is on my team. Capture170.PNG|You won't complain TD, will you? Capture403.PNG|Snowball, you're strong! Beat 'er up! Capture404.PNG|What a wimp! Capture405.PNG|That Flower is really starting to get on my nerves! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.59.21 PM.png|Blocky about to pop Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.09 PM.png|Bubble joins Pin's team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.03.14 PM.png|Pin finally picks Eraser. Wechoosegolfball.png|We choose Golf Ball! Blockyourfriend.png|Blocky! Our friend! Vxvxvcx.png|''SPOOOOOOONNGYYYYY'' Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.13.38 PM.png|Pin has no choice but to pick Woody. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.11 PM.png|"BLEAAAAUGH!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Leafy's Team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.15.17 PM.png|Pin's Team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.15.55 PM.png|Pin's team becomes the Squishy Cherries. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.16.28 PM.png|Leafy's Team becomes the Squashy Grapes. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.17.17 PM.png|The Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.17.48 PM.png|"Rip this ribbon t'win" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.18.31 PM.png|GO!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.19.48 PM.png|RAGE!!!!!!!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.20.16 PM.png|"Aaaaaaaah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.20.54 PM.png|Firey's hammer fail. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.21.34 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|"I'm still waiting for my yacht!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes' boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Ice Cube and Leafy sail away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.11 PM.png|The rest of the team tries to get in. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|Coiny decides to leave the others behind. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.25.28 PM.png|Match as the oar. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.05.36 PM.png|"LEEEEEEEAAAK!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.08 PM.png|Blocky the blocker. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.38 PM.png|Blocky flying out of the boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.08 PM.png|Pencil resurfaces! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png|DISASTER! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Over the canal monsters. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes pass over the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.16.23 PM.png|Coiny points towards the finish line. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.17.15 PM.png|Saved by the trees Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.18.02 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries panic as their boat sinks. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.19.09 PM.png|Spongy is thrown overboard. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.20.05 PM.png|Chaos ensues. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.20.47 PM.png|The other Squashy Grapes ride Spongy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|Leafy, Ice Cube and Coiny race to the finish line. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.22.11 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries are nearing the finish! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.22.48 PM.png|Uh oh. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.23.23 PM.png|*Pop* Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.23.52 PM.png|The wind begins to blow. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Leafy is blown away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.58 PM.png|Pen is on dry land! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Ice Cube begins to slide! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.59 PM.png|Coiny does a little dance. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.26.43 PM.png|Ice Cube slides to the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.29.40 PM.png|Ice Cube didn't have enough momentum to rip the ribbon! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.30.46 PM.png|Pen knocks Ice Cube away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.31.19 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries close on into the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.32.10 PM.png|Pin rips the ribbon! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.03 PM.png|A lousy trophy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png|The rest of the Squishy Cherries continue to float on spongy. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 galleries